Hello I'm the Doctor!
by AnnaRobsZombies
Summary: Angel and Lauren are who college girls with fairly normal lives, that is, until a mysterious man appears during a school trip! Now the girls are invited to go on epic adventures, and maybe even find love? Who knows! I repeat myself a lot, so yeah. T for language, and I might change the title eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really really REALLY long time, but you know how things are. Busy busy busy work work work school school school, lame stuff like that.**

**BUT! I did manage to start writing this. I hope you enjoy, Whovians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own Lauren, she is my friend's character**

Lauren was sitting at home, it was peaceful and quiet. Then out of nowhere her door slammed open.

"Laaaaurrrrrennnnnnn" Her best friend Angel called, running down the hallway

"Hey!" Lauren said, smiling at her.

"Hi…!" Angel waved childishly "Are you coming tonight?"

"Coming where?" Lauren asked, confused. Angel sighed overdramatically

"Ohmygosh, it's my birthday!" Angel said with a pout "My other friends that you don't know are wanting to go bar-hopping, but I was thinking more of a, you, me, and our awesome amazing friends vegging out and having a movie marathon! You _proommiisseedd _to come!"

"Oh yeah!" Lauren said with a laugh. "I'll go grab my shoes" She ran upstairs quickly, Angel following.

"Hey, are you going on that stupid school camping trip thing?" Angel asked, standing in Lauren's bedroom doorway

"Uhh Yeah I think so" Lauren said, pulling her shoes on "Are you?"

"Sadly" Angel sighed "It's the only thing keeping me from going home for the weekend"

"Parents fighting again?" Lauren asked. Angel nodded grimly. They shared a long-suffering look, and silently went back downstairs and out the door.

On the night of the camping trip, Angel and Lauren sat together on the bus, like if they were still in highschool, and gushed over The Avengers, which they had seen the night before.

"But when Coulson died I was so torn up!" Angel sighed. Lauren nodded in agreement

"I know, I think we were the loudest people in there" She said. The girls laughed and continued their conversation all the way to the campsite. When the bus stopped, all the students got off of it loudly.

"Alright!" Their professor called "You're college students, try to be mature! I want you all to remember that we are here to study the stars! This is an Astrology class! I want you to spend the next few nights looking for the constellations! Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor" All the students said together

"Good. Now, we're going to hike a little further up, so everyone grab your things and let's go" He said, and started hiking. The students all groaned loudly, but did what he asked.

After a few hours, they reached their campsite. Everyone was pleased to see that they had little cabins that fit 3-5 people each. Before the professor could start talking, students all started choosing cabins. Angel and Lauren were the last to choose a cabin, and were stuck with one that fit 3, despite the fact that their third person, Sam, had picked a cabin with other friends.

"Welp" Angel said "Two people in a three person cabin? Well this is kinda shitty" Lauren laughed

"Hey, we're studying the stars, you never know, we might meet an alien" She said. The girls laughed and went inside their cabin.

Once night fell, the professor told the students that they were free to find places to watch the sky and take notes, but he did warn them not to go too far.

Lauren and Angel grabbed their flashlights, notebooks and pens and walked into the woods. They talked while they walked, not really paying attention to where they were going. Before they knew it, they were completely lost.

"Any idea where we are?" Lauren asked

"Not a single one" Angel said with a sigh "How in the hell do two college kids get lost in the woods?"

"Umm..it's dark?" Lauren asked

"…Ugh well this is shitty" Angel said "I guess we should just turn around and see if we can find our way back." Lauren nodded and they were off once again.

A few more hours later and the girls still had not found camp

"We're gonna die" Angel said. Lauren rolled her eyes

"Don't be so dramatic! We'll find it! And even if we don't, they'll come looking for us" Lauren said. Angel frowned and leaned against a tree.

"So…what? We're lost in the woods, I think this is a meadow, so how far away do you think we are?" Angel asked. Lauren shrugged

"Couldn't tell ya" She said. "But, we have a good view of the sky from here!...too bad it's so cloudy" Her words seemed to trigger the wind, which seemed to blow the clouds away, and the moon shone down on them. Lauren's eyes widened

"Holy…" She said "Angel what is that?!"

"What?" Angel asked and turned around "What the-?!" She jumped back and fell onto the ground.

They stared wide-eyed at the box. It was something almost as if from a dream. It was an old English-style police box. Its blue paint was chipped and fading. The sign almost impossible to read, and the plants were grown over it. It sat, leaned against a large oak tree. Only God knew how long it had been there.

"How did it get out here?" Angel asked, astonished

"I have no idea.." Lauren said quietly.

They continued to stare at the box for a few minutes longer before Angel slowly stood and walked back to the box, and put her hand on it.

"What are you doing?!" Lauren whispered

"It looks sad" Angel said

"How can a box look sad?!" Lauren asked

"I dunno, it just does." Angel shrugged

Suddenly, there was a light click, and the door to the box slid open. The girls froze, not sure wither or not to go inside, or wait for something to come out. They looked at eachother, and nodded. Angel peeked inside the box and gasped quietly

"Oh my god, Lauren" She said "You gotta see this…" She took a few steps inside and disappeared.

"What? See what? Angel!" Lauren called and ran inside the box and gasped as well.

It was so much bigger on the inside. In the middle, there was a hexagon-shape that had computer-like objects, and wires connecting it all to the top of the inside. There were stairs on two sides, where they had come in from that led to the computers, and a set to the right of them, on the other side that led to what looked like a small hallway. The inside looked like it should be full of color and noises and lights, but it looked run down and dusty. One of the computers was on, set to a simple white screen. Suddenly, there was a kind of whirring sound, and they noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under the computers, shifting slightly. Whoever was there was alive, and trying to fix the machines.

The girls crept down the stairs and over to the person. Angel gently poked her foot against the person's leg.

"Excuse me" She said. The person shot up and smacked his head against the bottom of the computers

"Ouch!" He yelled, and scooted out from under them, and sat up rubbing his head.

He was gorgeous. He had brown hair that was kind of swished to one side, and green-ish eyes. He also had a very nice face, strong features that added to his attractiveness

"Oh! Hello!" He smiled at the girls

"Hello..?" Angel said, Lauren waved at him

"Hi!" She said. He hopped up onto his feet. Standing, he towered over them.

"Ohh wow you're tall" Angel said, looking up at him. He grinned widely

"Really? I don't think I'm tall. Maybe you're just short!" He said with a small laugh. Angel rolled her eyes, but smiled

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in" She said with a sigh

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you and what is all this?" Lauren asked. The man looked over at her and grinned wider, if even possible.

"I'm The Doctor, and this is the TARDIS!" He said

"Doctor Who?" Angel and Lauren asked together. He giggled

"Exactly!"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Love you guys!**

**Review it, kay?**

**Allons-y!**

_***POOF***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Late and kinda short but this is all I've had time for lately. I don't own Doctor who, nor do I own Lauren.**

**Enjoy~**

The girls sat in the TARDIS, and listened to The Doctor explain everything about himself, and his TARDIS, which was a box built by Time Lords, which he is the last of, to travel through space and time all across the universes.

"So, let me get this straight," Lauren began "You are an alien from outer space that travels through time in order to keep the Earth safe?" The Doctor nodded

"Yup! That's about it!" He said, grinning.

"That's really….awesome!" Lauren grinned back at him "That has to be so much fun!"

"It is!" Doctor chimed "I love it! It gets dangerous and scary sometimes, especially when you're locked in the Dalek Asylum, but that's a story for another time!"

"Oooo danger" Angel chirped, grinning. The Doctor looked at her, and grinned back.

"But, I have a serious question, Doctor" Angel said, his smile faltered slightly. "Do you always travel alone?"

"Er, no. I have companions most of the time" He said, a sad look overcoming his face "I just recently lost them…" Angel and Lauren looked at eachother, then at the sad Time Lord in front of them

"Hey, hey it'll be okay" Angel said. "Everybody has lost someone at some point" She patted his arm gently.

"Don't be too sad, okay?" Lauren said. The Doctor smiled at the girls once more, his entire face lighting up.

The three of them sat in the TARDIS and did nothing but talk about everything until the sun started coming up

"Holy fuck cheese" Angel said "We've gotta get back" Lauren pouted, but agreed.

"Holy..fuck cheese?" Doctor asked, an amused smile on his face

"She says things like that, you really get used to it" Lauren sighed. Doctor made an 'oh' sound.

Angel and Lauren left the Doctor with warm goodbyes and high hopes of meeting him again. They started walking the direction of smoke, obviously coming from a campfire. When they emerged at the campsite, they were chastised by their Professor for getting lost, but they were fed and, with one look at their exhausted faces, sent to bed.

The girls couldn't sleep, however. They both had thoughts fixed on the strange man in the strange blue box that traveled through space and time. They heard their Professor start a lesson, which they were glad to be able to skip.

"Hey Lo" Angel said. Lauren looked over from her bed at Angel

"What's up sweetie?" Lauren asked

"What's the probability of what just happened being real and us actually meeting the Doctor again?" She asked. Lauren giggled

"Slim to none" She said.

"Thought so" Angel sighed and turned to face the wall.

After about three hours of restless tossing and turning, the two of them eventually drifted off. They were awoken by the squeak of a window sliding open and the loud thud of a body hitting the floor.

When the loud thud happened, Angel shot up too fast, and smacked her head on the bottom of the bunk above her

"Ow! What the hell?!" She cried. Her yell was what woke Lauren up.

"What's happening?" She mumbled

"Don't worry! I know exactly what I'm doing!" the figure that was once sprawled on the floor had jumped to his feet.

"Laruen" Angel said "Why is the Doctor in our cabin?"

"I…have no idea" Lauren said. The girls stared at the man standing in between their beds.

"I had to ask you two something and it's very important" Doctor said, glancing at the two of them.

"How would you like to come on an adventure with me?" He asked.

**Again, sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Geronimo!**


End file.
